(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed system urinary drainage bag, and more particularly to the drain valve arranged on a urine meter disposed on the front of an urine collection bag.
(2) Prior Art
Urine collection begins after catheterization of a patient, wherein urine drains from the bladder, through a catheter and drainage tube connected to the catheter, and into a urine collection system. The urine collection system generally comprises a urine bag, and a urine meter. A urine collection bag, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,484. A urine collection system with a holding chamber and a one way valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,362. These urine collection systems did not fully provide for metering capabilities and which permitted small samples to be taken while limiting the likelihood of retrograde infection or bacterial contamination within the metering chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,405 shows a urine collection bag with a meter attached thereto. The meter has a sampling port thereon. The meter however fails to permit samples to be taken from the meter in such a quantity such as 30 to 40 ml. for tests for specific gravity or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,894 discloses a urine collection bag with a "push-pull" type valve attached to a urine meter therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,403 shows a valve with a distortable tube for drainage of a meter. However this valve is cumbersome and unweildy in compact situation requirements because its biasing means are arranged on the backside of the valve housing, making a compact design impossible. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 876,622 discloses a meter on a collection bag. The meter has a drain valve wherein fresh urine may be sampled in such quantity as to permit a specific gravity test to be done thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a urine meter with a drain valve thereon which will permit both means for taking small aseptic samples such as with a syringe, while permitting larger volumes to be removed from the urine source i.e., the meter, by opening of the drain valve. It is a further object of the invention to provide sampling ports which will minimize retrograde contamination of the fluid within the meter and hence within the system and ultimately the patient.